Arc 3: A Crisis on Both Worlds
Arc 3: A Crisis on Both Worlds is the 3rd Saga in the W.I.T.C.H. comic series. Synopsis Crisis after crisis threatens to break up the girls once and for all. Will's father, Thomas Vandom, returns into her life after years of absence, and his intentions are anything but loving and trustful. Later, Taranee went on strike because she felt that the Oracle is using them to carry out his missions and sentences. A new character, Orube, joins the remaining Guardians on their new mission to defeat a new enemy; Ari, the powerful lord of Arkhanta. Ari's son, Maqi, has suffered from a strange disorder since birth, and the Oracle has refused to help Ari cure his son. Angered and blinded by rage, Ari captured a banshee named Yua, and tried to use her wish-granting ability to oppose the Oracle and Kandrakar (but it could not be done). The longer Yua was held prisoner as Ari's slave, the stronger and more powerful Ari became, and soon, he would have enough magical strength, energy, and power to overthrow the Oracle. Taranee later rejoined the group and together, they were able to defeat Ari and set Yua free. Liberated, Yua kidnapped Maqi because she wanted Ari to suffer for holding her imprisoned for many years against her will. Ari and the Guardians followed her into the swamp where she and her banshee sisters live and fought them to bring Maqi back. However, Maqi was nearly killed during the confusion of the battle. He was later saved and cured when the Guardians and Orube offered their magical gifts from the nymph Xin Jing to him. Although their mission in Arkhanta was successful, the girls have a whole bunch of new problems on Earth that needs their attention. Interpol discovers the secret of the Guardians and wants to capture them and use their powers for their own mysterious intentions. As if that was not enough, the girls' Astral Drops decide to rebel after months of being taken advantage of by the Guardians. The Astral Drops started to cause numerous problems between the Guardians' families, teachers, and boyfriends and eventually they ran away to another city. The Guardians later recaptured the Astral Drops and decided to liberated them from slavery by letting live their very own lives in a secret location. Trivia * Season 3 of the animated series would have focused on this saga, but due to unknown reasons, the series was cancelled after its second season likely due to dropping ratings and mixed reviews. However, fan campagins for a revival still exist to this day. Issues Witch cover 25.jpg|Issue 025: Water Shadows Witch cover 26.jpg|Issue 026: Blackmail Witch cover 27.jpg|Issue 027: Divided Witch cover 28.jpg|Issue 028: So Close, Yet So Far Witch cover 29.jpg|Issue 029: The Lesser Evil Witch cover 30.jpg|Issue 030: The Chamber of Tempests Witch cover 31.jpg|Issue 031: The Voice of Silence Witch cover 32.jpg|Issue 032: Behind the Mask Witch cover 33.jpg|Issue 033: The Greatest Gift Witch cover 34.jpg|Issue 034: The Scent of Freedom Issue35.jpg|Issue 035: Mirrored Lives Witch cover 36.jpg|Issue 036: Rebel Souls ro:Partea a treia: O criză a ambelor Lumi Category:Arc 3 Category:Media Category:Content